Leia Meets Obi Wan
by Isis976
Summary: This story takes place when Princess Leia is fourteen years old. She meets Obi Wan Kenobi for the first time.


Leia Meets Obi Wan 

**Author's Note: This takes place when Princess Leia is fourteen years old.**

Leia Organa stirred in her sleep as the sun came shinning through the window that morning. She grimaced as she looked into the mirror to see that her dark brown hair was a mass of frizz. She ran a brush through it and pulled it off her face into a simple bun.

A blue Alderranian silk robe embroidered with Chappala flowers lay over the chair next to her huge bed. She dressed herself in it and went downstairs for breakfast.

As she left her room her attendants Saché and Tané ran frantically towards her. "Princess you must dress. Your father is expecting company for breakfast this morning.

Leia sighed. How many more of these breakfast visitors must she tolerate?

"Fine Saché. Please help me dress."

Leia picked out a simple white dress with long sleeves. Saché styled her hair into plaits that wrapped around her head. Tané found matching slippers and placed them on the princess' feet.

"Am I presentable?" She asked.

"You look beautiful my lady."

"Who is this guest my father has this morning?" Leia asked as they walked down the hallway.

"His royal highness Prince Organa meets with General Ben Kenobi."

"I've never heard of him."

Saché and Tané exchanged nervous glances behind the princess. But Leia always seemed to know even though she couldn't see them. She could sometimes tell what others were thinking or where they were.

They pushed open they wide doors to the breakfast room. "Your highness your daughter is here."

"Leia come here and meet General Ben Kenobi." Prince Bail Organa said as he took his daughter by the hand. "General Kenobi this is my daughter Princess Leia Organa."

General Kenobi bowed to her. "It is an honour your highness."

Even though she had never met him before Leia sensed that they knew each other from another time.

"The feeling is mutual General." She turned to her father. "Have you started eating yet father? I'm famished.

"No doubt my dear. I will have Calypo send up our breakfast."

Bail Organa was a very tall man. His height was only eclipsed by his handsome features. Dark hair and tan skin were well paired with a strong line of his jaw and high cheekbones. His piercing eyes were also a dark brown. But even though some of their features were similar Leia knew that she did not inherit her looks from her father. Her features came from her mother. She had only seen one picture of her mother but Padmé was always in her dreams; always looking very beautiful but at the same time very sad.

Leia wanted to know more about her mother but whenever she asked her father's face would darken with sorrow and he would become silent. She had given up on asking him. Well at least for now.

General Kenobi was also tall like her father. His hair, which was greying but had touches of auburn in it, was worn long and his beard was neatly trimmed.

Breakfast arrived on a cart. Leia selected a few pastries and placed them on her plate.

Organa and Kenobi talked politics and the Clone Wars for the hour. Leia sat there listening intently. She was slightly bored but she knew that it was important to take in every detail like her father always seemed to do. He was a great listener and if she was going to be ruler over their beautiful planet she would have to learn how to listen.

Finally she had listened enough. She stood up and said "General I beg your leave. I have a headache and feel I should retire to my quarters."

General Kenobi stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your company your highness. It was an honour to meet you."

Leia was just a metre outside the door when she heard Kenobi say, "Does she know the truth about her mother." The princess stopped dead in her tracks and listened intently.

"No. She knows her mother's name was Padmé and she has a picture but she doesn't really know much outside that."

"Good. If she knew the real truth it's a possibility that Vader might come after her."

Bail set his cup down on the table. "I won't always be able to protect her Obi Wan. Some day soon the prophecy will come true. Some day soon she will have to know the truth behind her lineage."

Kenobi looked down. "I know but until then you must keep her safe from Vader and the Emperor. As for the boy I will do the same. His aunt and uncle seem to want to keep him away from his destiny. But when the time comes even they will not be able to keep him from playing his part in what is to come."

"Is there a time for this prophecy to take place? Or is this just supposed to happen out of the blue when we least expect it?"

"It won't happen until they are both adults. That is quite some time away. In the meantime prepare her Bail. Make sure when the time comes she will be ready to lead. There will be much pressure on her to stand up and show her people the way to freedom."

"And Luke?"

"I will train him myself until…" Kenobi's voice trailed off.

"I know. Whatever happens is the will of the force now. You told me that before they were both born."

"Yoda will take over after that and I will continue to watch him from afar. I've been watching him for some time now. He's much like his father but without the anger. He will succeed where his father failed. I know it."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I." Kenobi finished eating. "May I speak with her before I leave? It is important that I do so."

"Of course."

Leia ran so she would not be caught listening at the door. She ran to the balcony near the breakfast room and pretended to be enjoying the air.

"Princess Leia may I speak with you for a moment?"

Leia turned around to face the general. His handsome face seemed to be filled with all the concern in the universe.

"You may."

"I know you were listening at the door so there is really no need to tell you some things which I was planning on sharing with you." Kenobi said as he stared out into the distance."

"How did you know?" She demanded.

"That's not important." Kenobi said sharply. "What is important is that the coming years ahead are going to be very hard for you. You are going to have learn how to survive and how to lead. Your world will not always be as safe as it is now. The important thing is to believe in yourself. Your father will be here for you. There will be other people around to help as well but in the end you will have to learn to stand by yourself. Do you understand?"

Leia shrugged. "I think so but I'm not sure if I can do what you're asking me to do."

"You will be able to. You must have faith."

Leia looked up at him. "My father called you Ben. But he also called you Obi Wan. Which is your true name?"

"Both are. But you may call me Obi Wan if you wish."

"You knew my mother didn't you?"

His face darkened like her father's always did when she mentioned her. But instead of stony silence he spoke.

"Yes I knew her. It was a long time ago when the galaxy was safer place to live in."

"What was she like?"

"Your mother Padmé Amidala was a kind, intelligent, caring and an honest woman. She cared a lot for the people she ruled over. She never gave a thought to her own existence, only to that of others. She sacrificed much of her time to help those in need. She was also very beautiful. I see much of her in you."

"Why was she always so sad?" Leia questioned.

Obi Wan sighed with regret in his voice. "She lost someone that she loved very much. It was not long after you were born that she passed away. Most people would say that she died of complications. I think she died of a broken heart."

Leia looked down at the railing. "I won't ask you anymore questions sir. Thank you though for answering the ones I did ask."

"You are quite welcome Princess Leia."

"You must call me Leia Sir Obi Wan. That way we will never be strangers to each other."

Obi Wan bowed. "You honour me Leia. But for now I must leave. But if the time comes that you need my help please call on me."

He turned around and to leave. "Farewell Leia. Until next we meet."

Leia watched as he walked out of her life. She wondered when she would see him again.

Author's Note: I hoped you liked this piece. I got the idea when I couldn't sleep one night and thought what would have happened to Leia to have first met Obi Wan and to have sought him out for help in A New Hope without completely revealing the truth to her.

Further Note: For anyone reading this piece after the Revenge of the Sith has been released I hadn't seen the movie before writing this.

**Comments and reviews will be appreciated.**


End file.
